


Interlude 1: A Conversation

by JustAnotherBlonde



Series: A Lifetime of Moments [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherBlonde/pseuds/JustAnotherBlonde
Summary: Just a short conversation of great significance between Deidara and Sasori. 👻
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Series: A Lifetime of Moments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878778
Kudos: 23





	Interlude 1: A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me - this one is so short! 'A Lifetime of Moments' is still a work in progress, and I'm still working on later stories, but that's no excuse for this one being so short! It is meant to just be a cute back and forth to further the plot a little 😁
> 
> I'll post the next big story on Tuesday/Wednesday (depending on your timezone). Thanks for following along!

A heavy, early April rain blustered outside the window.

Deidara tapped his forehead against the window, and groaned.

“Ah… I’m so BORED, Sasori, mn.”

Sasori was at his work table. He had started a new puppet yesterday and since then, excepting breaks to prepare food, use the toilet or sleep (only four hours, Deidara had counted), he was completely immersed in carving and fitting joints. He barely acknowledged Deidara’s existence.

“Sasoriii…” Deidara whined. He walked up to the table and watched Sasori work—for two minutes.

“Amuse yourself, Deidara. You’re free to go.”

“It’s raining… mn.”

“There are plenty of books. Or you could work on your essay. You have your laptop, right?”

“No, I left it at my dorm…”

Silence.

“Sasori…”

“Leave me alone, Deidara. I’m working.”

Deidara wandered around the room. He browsed the bookshelf, picked a few titles and flopped onto the bed. This took him a grand total of ten minutes before he sat up and called out:

“Sasori.”

There was no reaction.

“Sasori-danna, mn.”

Still no reaction.

“Oi! Sasori! Pasty red-head! Baby-face! Saaaaa—”

“What.”

“I have a question, mn.”

“WHAT.”

“Are we dating?”

Silence.

Sasori tried to repeat the question back to Deidara: “Are we—”

“Yes, that’s what I said, mn.”

“Are we—”

“YES.”

Silence.

“Also that’s the answer. We’re dating, mn.”

More silence. Rain pattered against the window.

“I’ve spent the past—” Deidara counted quickly on his fingers, “—nine out of thirteen nights at your place. We’ve been on about a half a dozen dates, maybe more if you count me eating your home cooked food almost every night.”

“When did we go on dates?”

Deidara threw up his hands.

“What was the movie? Dinner at the Ethiopian restaurant? That day at the zoo? The trip to the modern art museum? We had to take an hour-long bus ride to get there. What was that, a field trip? Hm!”

“I guess they were dates…” Sasori muttered.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you, mn!”

“I said ‘I guess they were dates’!”

“So…”

“So we’re dating, Deidara, are you happy?!”

Silence.

“Mm.”

“Now shut up and let me work.”


End file.
